


Kindred spirits are not so scarce

by middlemarch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment, Ben Solo lurking, Dinner, Female Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Mini-Fic, references to Anne With An E, references to Jerry Maguire, references to coffee-shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Thursday, girls' night in, Finn staying late at work and Poe god knows where.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Kindred spirits are not so scarce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/gifts).



“Can I just have tortilla chips for dinner? Because that’s about where I’m at,” Rey called out. She didn’t really need to call out, because it was a small apartment, even smaller when you considered four people officially lived there. Officially, because Poe had a way of crashing with whichever person he’d most recently convinced he was god’s gift, who hadn’t yet figured out he would always pour the last of the milk in his travel coffee mug **and** was murder on towels. It was still tight with the three of them, tighter when Finn and Rose were in an on-again phase and each of their heads could be replaced with a heart-eyes emoticon. Rey often hid out in the coffee shop around the corner then, where tall, dark, brooding Ben Solo was somehow always tall-ly and darkly brooding at a two-top with a veritable cauldron of coffee and his laptop. Rey wasn’t up to the fraught glares and they’d be sure to be out of the good muffins by now. The chips glared back at her in his place.

“Hello, we have leftover white chicken chili. Well, Finn does and I don’t think he’d grudge you eating it,” Rose said from the couch, Ikea’s finest. “Or begrudge you, but that sounds so fussy and let’s face it, the chili’s not going to keep.”

“You had me at hello,” Rey said, around the mouthful of chili she’d heaped on a chip. Chip integrity was impressive, given the degree of staleness.

“That’s why I said it that way,” Rose answered. 

“You complete me,” Rey said. Rose laughed, sneezed four times, and turned on the tv.

“Hurry up. ‘Anne With An E’ is on,” Rose said. 

“Why do I have to hurry? It’s on Netflix,” Rey pointed out. She hadn’t hurried over but she’d added a speedy little scramble to her launch onto the couch. It was the little things that kept a friendship going.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift-fit for broadwaybaggins, to thank her for signing up for Postcards to Voters (www.postcardstovoters.org)!
> 
> Title is from Anne of Green Gables (canon)


End file.
